By a combination of low and high angle light scattering, and rheological measurements, the kinetics of network formation will be determined in reversible polymerizing synthetic and naturally occurring biomacromolecules. Auxillary structure determination will be made by x-ray scattering and diffraction, electron and light microscopy, scanning calorimetry, and nuclear magnetic and electron paramagnetic resonance measurements. A synthetic vesicle and lamellae forming surfactant will be studied as a model membrane system.